Southern born, southern bred, a southern girl till I'm dead
by Get Your Southern On Contest
Summary: When family means everything to you, how far would you go to protect one of them? Contest Entry 2 Written by LadyAngel Here is where you can find her other work (but you gotta be a member to read here): www. twcslibrary. net/viewuser .php?uid 55822 (with out spaces of course)


**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Title: Southern born, southern bred, a southern girl till I'm dead.**

**Rating: PG (for language)**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairing: Bella, Rosalie (as sisters)**

**Summary: When family means everything to you, how far would you go to protect one of them?**

**Word Count: 2,559**

I come from a long line of strong southern ladies datin back to the revolutionary war. Heck I got family that fought in both the revolutionary and civil wars. When the Yankees came and invaded our little town way back when, don't think my great great grandfather left my great great grandma unprotected. He taught her to fight; well he taught her to defend herself against anyone who may hurt her or his kids. He even taught her how to shoot a gun. He also made sure to teach his boy to watch out for his mama and his baby sister. Thankfully she never had to use either, as the group of Yankees that came to her home were respectable and made sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

I guess that's where I get my strength from; the women in my family don't take shit from men. I guess that's why my daddy always told me that you make sure that you never throw the first punch, but you damn well better throw the last. Mama was pissed that he told me that. He slept on the couch for a week after that and only after some serious grovlin did she let him back in the room. Now mama…she was the epitome of a southern lady. She was sweet as sugar on the outside and always said; if you can't say nothin' nice, don't say nothin' at all. But on the inside, daddy said, she was full of piss and vinegar. Of course, she never knew he said that or we wouldn't be here cause she would have made sure he walked funny the rest of his life.

One thing mama couldn't stand was that I'd rather go muddin and huntin than go to balls and wear fancy dresses. Shoot, that's what my sister is for. She loves going to parties and meetin new people; me not so much. You'd never know we were twins by lookin at us, Rose is tall at 5'9", skinny, blonde, legs a mile high and gorgeous. Me: I'm 5'4", with long brown hair that I always wear in a ponytail. Now I wouldn't say I was skinny, but I also wouldn't say I'm fat; though some would say at a size 12, I was fat. Usually, that's when they'd get a punch to the gut or something. Rose and I constantly butt heads, but she knows I will always have her back and I know she'll always have mine, hence the reason I am sittin here in jail. Daddy just had to have me arrested; I still say the bitch deserved it!

Let me explain why I'm in here. Now ya see my sister has had only one boyfriend…well he was her boyfriend until he went and fucked the town whore Lauren Mallory. Oh, she just loved rubbin it in my sister's face too. When I found out what he did, I went and told Rose. Naturally she was upset, hurt, pissed, you name it, she was it. I was there for her while she cried her eyes out heartbroken over Royce, though I don't know why. He was trash from the beginning; nothing was ever good enough for him when it came to her. He was always tellin her what to eat, how to dress. Heck I even heard him call her fat. I just about went through the roof; now my sister is anything but fat, she wears a size 5 for fucks sake! After that, I would catch her throwing up anything she ate, or even sometimes not eating at all. She ended up dropping another 2 sizes and both mama and I confronted her about it. She flipped out on us, but when mama threatened to send her to the hospital, she actually broke down crying and told mama everything. It was shortly after that that he ended up cheating on her, and that was the night I snuck out and took Louie with me.

See me and Louie we go way back, back to my tee ball days. You see I was knee-high to a grasshopper, and daddy had gotten it for my first game. He told me it would bring me luck, I looked at him like he was crazy,

"It's only a bat, daddy; everyone has one." I told him

"Yeah but does everyone have one that their daddy blessed himself?"

"You did? Really?"

"Of course, anything for my baby girl."

Of course back then I believed my daddy could do anything, so having a bat that he blessed was the highlight of 4 year old life.

As I was saying, me and Louie go way back. Hell when I caught my now ex Jacob in a compromising position, let's just say his car that he was working on at the time needed a lot more work thanks to me and Louie. Of course, naturally I was the first person they came to when he saw what was left of his precious car, and of course Rose was my alibi. She and Jacob never got along, so it was easy for her to lie. Heck when that no 'count Jake showed up trying to apologize for fucking Leah telling me it was a mistake, Rose cracked him over the head with a frying pan! Daddy wasn't too happy bout that when he showed up after we called him, but when I showed him the red marks he caused when he grabbed my arm, daddy just about lost it. He grabbed the pitcher of flowers mama always kept in the house and poured it over Jacob's face waking him up. I swear I thought Jake was gonna shit himself when he saw the look on daddy's face; I ain't never seen someone skedaddle so fast in my life.

I later heard that he ended up knocking her up. Better her than me I said. Now don't get me wrong, I want kids, just not right now. Hell I am only 16!

Now back as to why I am in jail. It's all because of that no good waste of life Royce King and the fucking skank Lauren. After Rose fell asleep that night, I took ol' Louie, some spray paint, and shaving cream and decided a little payback was in order. Royce loved his cars, bikes, and all them other "manly" things. I just happen to get lucky and see hoe bags car parked in front of the garage; ugliest fucking car you'll ever see. It was a fucking hot pink beetle with, are you ready for this, fucking eyelashes and pink fucking rims. This car should be shot and put out its misery. The bitch even had a pink glitter playboy sticker on the back that read "playmate". Shit, not even ol' Hugh would wanna fuck that thing, no matter how much Viagra he took.

I grabbed a can of spray paint and wrote 'whore' on the hood of the hag's car, then took the shaving cream spelled out slut on her windshield. Next I see ol' Royce's motorcycle and I took Louie and completely trashed it; it was tore the fuck up when I was done with it. I don't think he'll be riding that anytime soon. Feeling much better, I ditch my things in my special hiding place that not even daddy knows about, and take off towards the asshole's house. When I reach the front door, I am ever so polite and ring the doorbell. Royce and his whore answer it.

"Ah Bella, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"I ain't got nothin to say to you, but I do got beef with that uppity bitch that is your new play thing."

"Who you calling a bitch!" Lauren screeched

"You!" and punched her dead in her ugly ass face. Licked her good too!

"Ahh, you bitch! You broke my nose!"

I could see the blood coming out her nose; good I hope I did break it!

"That was for my sister, you fucking cunt!"

All the sudden I saw flashing lights behind me. "FUCK" I mumbled under my breath. I was about to be in a heap a trouble. Royce just stood there smirking, so I kneed him in the balls. That probably wasn't the wisest thing to do specially in front of a cop, let alone my daddy.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard daddy yell, I winced as he used my full name, and I knew I was in deep shit now.

I sighed and gave him my best 'I'm sorry' face "Yes daddy?"

"Don't you 'yes daddy' me young lady, and you can wipe that look off your face. It ain't gonna work on me!"

I huffed and crossed my arms "fine!"

"Just exactly what were you doing assaultin Royce for; and why is Lauren's nose bleeding?"

"They deserved far worse than what they got! He," I said pointing to the low life piece of shit "cheated on Rose with that fucking whore!"

"Isabella!"

"What! Oh, please daddy, we both know she has fucked at least half the boys in town; the only thing is she don't get paid like other whores do!"

"That's it young lady!" He marched up to me handcuffs ready, "I hate to do this but you are under arrest for assault."

"WHAT!" I screeched

"You heard me young lady."

"Fine!" I turn around and daddy handcuffs me and takes me to his squad car. I am read my rights and then taken to jail. Daddy is quiet and I know he is disappointed in me, but right now I don't care.

Once we get to the station and have gone through all the fingerprinting and picture taking, I am led to a cell right next to the hottest guy I think I have ever seen! Bronze hair, green eyes, body to die for; damn if I wasn't in this cell what I wouldn't do to him!

"So what a beauty like you doing here?"

"I punched the shit outta by sister's ex's whore and kneed him in the balls. I trashed her car and totaled his bike, but of course they'll never know it was me."

"Nice. Remind me never to piss you off." He laughed and, oh lord, it was music to my ears.

"What are you here for?" I asked him.

"I dismantled my ex's boy toy's car. He was so pissed!" He said shrugging. I laughed.

"Seems like it's a case of the ex's"

"Something like that."

"Well, since I'm stuck here for a while imma try and get some sleep."

"Sleep well beauty."

I lie down on the uncomfortable cot and fell asleep. It seems like I just fell asleep when I was woken up by my daddy.

"Isabella, you are free to go, Royce isn't going to press charges" I smirked; I knew Rose would come through for me.

"Sweet!" I got up and went to get my stuff.

"This doesn't mean that you're off the hook young lady. We are going to have a long talk when we get home."

"Of course, daddy, whatever you want," I told him smiling sweetly.

Please, he and I both know that all I had to do was sick Rose on him and that would be all there was to it.

"Cullen, you're free to go too." I look back and see his smirk and it took everything in me not to jump on him. That smirk was enough to drive even a nun to think dirty thoughts.

"Wait, Cullen, as in Edward Cullen, and your brother is Emmett and Jasper Cullen?"

"Yup, that'd be us."

"Well I'll be; your brother Jasper is dating my best friend Alice. I'm Bella by the way."

"Ah, so you're the famous Isabella I have heard so much about; you're a regular firecracker aren't ya."

"Damn straight I am; why the hell you think I'm here."

"Hey, want a ride home? I got my car here since the chief here impounded it."

"Sure."

"Absolutely not!"

I turned and gave him a glare, "daddy!"

"Don't you dare daddy me Young lady! You are not going anywhere with that boy!"

I turn to Edward, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." He said, "I'll wait outside and let you two talk this over." And then he turned and walked out.

"Daddy, how could you just embarrass me like that!"

"Embarrass you? You don't even know him and you are going to get in his car, I know I taught you better than that! Your mother is on her way to come get you, and you are grounded till I say you're not."

"That's so not fair! They deserved everything they got!"

"I don't care what you think they deserved! You broke the law...again! I swear I have half a mind to send you off to an all-girls military school!"

"WHAT! I swear if you even dare try it, I'll tell mama and she'll be fit to be tied and so will you when she kicks you out, again." One thing bout me mama is you don't mess with her girls. While I may not be what she had I envisioned as being the perfect lady, she still loved me fiercely. Daddy learned that the first time he threatened military school in front of mama when I was 10. She was fit to be tied I tell ya. She threw great grandma Swan's porcelain vase at his head and threw him out. I was so upset that I got daddy in trouble that I tried to glue the vase back together. I got almost all the pieces glued when, wouldn't ya know it, my hand slipped and I cut the crap outta my finger. Ended up with six stitches and daddy telling mama he was sorry; he never brought it up again till now.

I hear him sigh, "You gettin too big for your britches girl. You know I would never send you anywhere 'cept for college. I love you sweet girl, but you damn know how to rile me up. You are too much like me for your own good. I'll call your mama and tell her you got a ride. I swear I am going to be bald before you even go off to college. Go get your boy and bring him back in" I went get Edward to let him know that daddy wanted to talk to him.

He looked at Edward, "Touch my daughter and they'll never find the body, you got me boy?"

"Daddy! UGH!" I said loudly

"Yes sir." He said smiling. I swear he keeps smilin like and we gonna end up in his backseat.

"Love you baby girl; try to stay out of trouble." He grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Oh daddy, I love you too." I hugged him back, and then looked up at him "Am I still grounded?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

I look at him then we all both bust out laughing. "Daddy you say the strangest things."

He smiled at me, "go on for I change my mind."

"Thank you daddy!" I kissed him on the cheek the walked on over to Edward; "come on I got a hankerin' for a burger, fries and a Dr. Pepper."


End file.
